Such a brake disk lock serves for the securing of, for example, a motorcycle, a motor scooter or a quad bike against unauthorized use. For this purpose, the lock is applied to a brake disk of the parked vehicle such that the brake disk projects into the receiving gap formed by the housing sections. The locking bolt is thereupon moved into the closed position such that the locking bolt is guided through an opening of the brake disk. The lock is hereby captured at the brake disk and the use of the vehicle is prevented until the lock is again released from the brake disk. A latching mechanism is provided at the lock body by which the locking bolt can be selectively latched or unlatched.
A typical break-open attempt to violently open a brake disk lock having a U-shaped structure comprises hammering a chisel into the receiving gap, and indeed into the intermediate space between the brake disk and the lock body. The U-shaped arrangement of the housing sections should hereby be spread apart and ultimately the receiving gap closed by the locking bolt should be opened so that the lock can be removed from the brake disk.
A brake disk lock of the initially named kind is known from DE 10 2005 043 926 A1. To provide improved security against being broken open, in particular with respect to a spreading apart or prizing open at the housing sections by the action of a chisel or the like, the locking bolt in this lock—even if it is in the closed position—is supported at the first housing section displaceably in the direction of the second housing section. The locking bolt can thus be moved even further in its locked position from a normal position of use in the direction of the second housing section, namely into a moved out position. If the second housing section is spread apart from the first housing section of the lock body by a corresponding act of violence, the locking bolt can hereby follow the movement of the violently displaced second housing section and the receiving gap of the lock body continues to remain closed. Whereas such a design has proved itself in practice, the structure and the manufacture of such a brake disk lock are undesirably complex and/or expensive.